ssf2_tips_and_tricksfandomcom-20200216-history
Link Guide
Learn something from the silent one of Nintendo, Link. Bio Debut: V0.4 (1st Version) Sprites: Custom Tier: ??? He is the 2nd character to be added to the roster, His sprites are custom but his moveset is almost the same. He is the 2nd tallest swordsman character and slowest swordsman character. Advantages 1. Having the most projectiles of any swordsman class character. 2. With his tether grab, when used in the air, makes him dangerous take him head on. 3. His Gale Boomerang is able to be used for combos like: Gale Boomerang + Dair, Gale Boomerang + Charged Up Smash, and Gale Boomerang + Charged Down Smash. 4. Fast attacks and large to average hitboxes makes him dangerous in close combat. 5. He is the only character, when standing he uses his shield to stop projectiles. 6. Dair instantly KO's opponents above 70%. Disadvantages 1. A player can only choose one of his recovery moves: Up Special and Tether Grab. 2. He has the weakest recovery move of all the others. 3. Attacks are not as fast as Meta Knight's. 4. Almost all attacks leave him wide open. 5. His Dair has the longest ending lag of all of his moves 6. His slow speed makes him weaker to faster characters. Statistics Body Stats Class: Swordsman Hitboxes: Medium-Large Size: Medium Knockback: Small-Medium Weight: Medium-Heavy Movement Stats Speed: Slow Aerial Speed: Normal Jump Height: Good Falling Speed: Fast Number of Jumps: 2 Combat Stats Offense: Excellent Defense: Low-Medium Projectile: Average Recovery: Poor D.I.: Poor Offense Despite being large, Link packs a punch when in long range combat. His Gale Boomerang may be his weakest projectile, but players need to be aware that this move can combo with a Dair. His tether grab can also be used as a form of combat move, rather than a recovery move. He has the 2nd largest hitboxes as a swordsman character (the 1st being Ichigo.). Bomb Arrow is faster than an original arrow, makes it a useful projectile. Mixing projectiles makes it easier for Link to give damage. (Although, it's easier when done with Samus.). His Up Special can counter a lot of moves involving dashing, But he is open to damage from above and below (when on a platform) when the move is charging or released. Overall, he has a few weaknesses in Offense Defense Although he is large, due to his gear, He can be hard to K.O. despite his weight and fast falling speed, he can be easily gimped. In addition to his weaknesses, He has the worst recovery only lasting for 2 seconds. But this does not mean that he's not good at defensive play, His shield can block projectiles (When Link is standing), But will sometimes fail. His Dair is crucial when missed or blocked, because it gives players some time to react before he can get sword. His Bomb Arrow and Original Arrow can be dodged easily and makes him approachable. Although all of his moves can be used as counter moves, But should be used at the right time. Should a Link Player use a move to counter another move, then missed, Then Link will be prone to all damage around him. Overall, His Defensive Play is not as good as the others. Moveset Standard Moves *Standard Attack - Makes 2 quick slashes and 1 stab. 4% for 1st Hit, 3% for 2nd and 5% for 3rd Hit. 12% in total if all hits connect. *Foward Tilt - Makes a quick slash. 13%. It's a useful K.O. move for Link. *Up Tilt - Does an arc slash. 9%. *Down Tilt - Makes a quick downward slash. 10%. Can Meteor Smash if you used on the ledge. *Dash Attack - The same as Foward Tilt, But causes Link to slide for a bit. 10%. If Hit from 110 degree angle, it will uppercut the opponent, while hit at 180 degree angle will cause the opponent to get knocked back horizontally. Smash Attacks *Foward Tilt - Link slashes with his sword 2 times with great power. 14% for 1st and 17% for 2nd Hit = 31% if all hits connect if unchraged, while 20% for 1st Hit and 24% for 2nd Hit = 44% if all hits connect if fully chraged. *Up Smash - Makes 3 Arc slashes above him, the same as Meta Knight's, but slower if compared. 4% for 1st Hit, 3% for 2nd Hit and 10% for 3rd Hit = 17% if uncharged, while 4% for 1st Hit, 3% for 2nd Hit and 14% for 3rd Hit = 21% if fully charged. *Down Smash - Does 2 slash in front of him and behind him. 14% for front and 16% for back = 30% if uncharged, while 20% for front and 23% for back = 43% if fully charged. Specials *Standard Special - Hero's Bow - A projectile that goes faster and stronger if charging. Damage ranges from 7%-11%. But if Bomb is applied to the arrow, the range will be 12%-17%. *Side Special - Gale Boomerang - A powerful projectile up front, but it will carry the opponent if winds come out of it. It can also be controlled in which direction it should go. Although the damage for the normal boomerang is 7%, while the damage if winds come out of it is always 0.1% even though 1% is shown for every hit when the HUD is Advanced in Training Mode. *Up Special